<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Принц Луны by yatskari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697037">Принц Луны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari'>yatskari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, Genderbending, M/M, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Усаги безмолвно благодарил вселенную, что с математикой у него дела обстоят немного лучше, чем с английским. Это позволило ему гораздо точнее понять свою жизнь и принять неизбежный конец. А тот бы обязательно настал, скорее рано, чем поздно, потому что, в отличие от бесконечно убывающей функции, Усаги было суждено когда-нибудь почувствовать дно под ногами и пробить его грузом новых проблем и обстоятельств, который наваливался на плечи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Принц Луны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Усаги безмолвно благодарил вселенную, что с математикой у него дела обстоят немного лучше, чем с английским. Это позволило ему гораздо точнее понять свою жизнь и принять неизбежный конец. А тот бы обязательно настал, скорее рано, чем поздно, потому что, в отличие от бесконечно убывающей функции, Усаги было суждено когда-нибудь почувствовать дно под ногами и пробить его грузом новых проблем и обстоятельств, который наваливался на плечи.</p>
<p>Он всегда был таким — неприспособленным. Никогда не отличался какой-то силой или здоровьем. Больше всех падал на детской площадке, а если дети вокруг начинали капризничать, не мог отстоять даже свои игрушки. Стоило ли говорить, что с появлением младшего брата Усаги, бесполезный и плаксивый, безоговорочно проиграл тому родительское внимание, свои последние игрушки и территорию их дома: теперь даже в своей комнате он чувствовал себя как на минном поле, потому что брату уже было дозволено делать практически все и везде. А он сам…</p>
<p>Кролик, пугливый кролик, что тут еще говорить?</p>
<p>Школа не принесла ему ничего хорошего. Дети не любят слабых, а уж если ты мальчик, то плакать, запнувшись о чужую подножку, — верный способ сравнить себя в их глазах с грязью. Усаги не повезло: он был мальчиком и заплакал. А ещё ему больше нравилось проводить время за болтовней или игрой в куклы, и девочкам он показался симпатичным… Сначала он жаловался маме на изрезанную оскорблениями парту и отнятый портфель, которым одноклассники решили поиграть в волейбол, а вернуть забыли, — но мама выглядела такой несчастной каждый раз, как возвращалась из школы, а отец вместо каких-то утешений говорил хлюпающему носом Усаги: «Просто общайся с ними больше, Усаги, они так хотят подружиться».</p>
<p>Усаги перестал жаловаться: он молчал, когда класс его игнорировал и когда иногда замечал, чтобы вылить на него новый ушат помоев. Даже когда Усаги худо-бедно перешел в среднюю школу, и мир как будто еще сильнее сошел с ума, он не проронил ни слова. А зачем?</p>
<p>Детские проделки остались в младших классах. Подростки же были более изобретательны. Не только в силу возраста, но и потому, что сам Усаги дал им повод — он про себя кое-что узнал. Про свою природу.</p>
<p>Они учились в одном классе. Он сидел за последней партой в среднем ряду, а Цуеши — у окна чуть спереди. Усаги не мог оторвать взгляда от таких же светлых прядей, как и у него, щекотавших волнистыми кончиками тонкую мальчишескую шею; не мог не смотреть на открытые ушки, за которые Цуеши так любил заправлять свои пшеничные кудри; не мог не слушать звонкий голос, который без запинки отвечал на любой вопрос. Тогда Усаги полюбил литературу: строки, прочитанные Цуеши вслух, он помнил до сих пор.</p>
<p>И тогда же он понял, что влюбился. В такого же мальчика, как и он.</p>
<p>На церемонии поступления Цуеши улыбнулся напряженному и сжимающемуся испуганно однокласснику в дурацком свитере с кроликом, и трепещущее сердце Усаги пропустило удар — первый раз из многих.</p>
<p>Спустя полгода он собрал в кулак всю свою смелость, все, что у него было, и на трясущихся ногах подошел к Цуеши после уроков, впервые прямо взглянув в его темно-зеленые глаза.</p>
<p>Цуеши посмотрел на него странным взглядом, приветливо улыбнулся и отказал, заверив в том, что они могут быть друзьями. А на следующий день о том, что Усаги из «этих», знала вся школа: на отчаянный взгляд объект первой влюбленности только насмешливо усмехнулся и стал на весь класс рассуждать со своими дружками, как это мерзко.</p>
<p>Эта школа была новой для Усаги: новое место, подальше от старого, новые люди. Но за волосы здесь хватали все так же больно. Задыхаться от вонючей воды из унитаза Усаги не понравилось. Как и отмывать из раза в раз свои волосы от мела, пыли и мусора, который прилип к ним, как репейник.</p>
<p>Тогда он едва ли не возненавидел свои непослушные, солнечные кудри, и обкромсал их под корень, оставив лишь пушистый ежик.</p>
<p>К его сожалению, к старшей школе волосы как-то незаметно отрасли обратно, но Усаги уже не стал их трогать — ему было все равно.</p>
<p>Старшая школа встретила его пустыми, неузнающими глазами Нару — девочки, с которой он когда-то пытался подружиться в детстве, тридцатью баллами по английскому и прощупывающими взглядами одноклассников. Усаги съеживался под ними, почти съезжал на стуле под парту и прятал глаза за якобы подпирающей голову рукой.</p>
<p>Он не заговорил с ними ни на первый день, ни через неделю — и его перестали замечать. Так было лучше.</p>
<p>А потом он увидел, как маленькие твари издеваются над беспомощной кошкой в каком-то дворе, и впервые на кого-то наорал.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Первое превращение происходит почти насильственно. Усаги уже достаточно имеющихся проблем и он не хочет влезать в непонятные войны с демонами, которые еще не факт, что существуют. Но, видя перед собой говорящую кошку, сложно ей не поверить — но тогда тем более он не хочет в это встревать. Он от младшего брата-то защититься не может, куда уж ему биться с монстрами?</p>
<p>В его жизни уже была война — за собственное место, за право быть собой в этой жизни — и Усаги проиграл. Он не думает, что теперь что-то изменится.</p>
<p>Однако Луна гораздо умнее его. Кажется, старше.</p>
<p>— Да кто придумал это убожество? «Лунная призма дай мне силу»! — ядовито шипит он ей в наглую морду. — И что ты…</p>
<p>Закончить он не успевает, потому что тело пронзает тепло, пробегаясь мурашками от макушки до пят, а в следующий момент Усаги видит в зеркале на незакрытой дверце шкафа не себя — а тонкокостного изящного юношу, одетого во что-то… что-то… непотребное!</p>
<p>И если массивные белые кроссовки, которые, как ни странно, на ноге почти не ощущаются, его вполне устраивают, то вот обтягивающие бедра бриджи и какая-то коротенькая, открывающая тощий живот маечка с матроской на спине кажутся Усаги насмешкой — особенно если учесть надетый на майку сверху такой же белый бронежилет из неизвестного материала.</p>
<p>Усаги, привыкший кутаться в три куртки и толстовки не по размеру, чувствует себя почти что голым.</p>
<p>И, выпинутый на улицу Луной, он все-таки успевает напялить поверх этой клоунады привычную толстовку с вышитым кроликом. Луна ругается на него за задержку и гонит на помощь той девочке, Нару. Толстовка не спасает полностью от ночной прохлады, и Усаги немного дрожит.</p>
<p>Или это от страха?.. Сердце бьется где-то в глотке, а по спине катится холодный пот — Усаги убеждает себя, что это от бега.</p>
<p>«Я не смогу», — останавливается он перед дверьми ювелирного магазина, а все в нем противится, отторгает последний час, отрицает случившееся и происходящее сейчас. Ну какая говорящая кошка, правда же? Монстры? Не смешите. Все это лишь дурной сон, нужно лишь проснуться…</p>
<p>Луна царапает его по открытой щиколотке острыми когтями, и Усаги с криком вваливается внутрь, что-то роняя, разбивая себе коленку — и тут же забывая об этом, теряясь в калейдоскопе событий: йома, заколдованные украшения, девушка-зомби, таинственный помощник, смертоносная диадема. Он уходит из дома Нару прежде, чем та или кто-то еще приходит в чувства, ощущая себя полностью разбитым.</p>
<p>Он залезает в свою комнату через окно, как вор, а потом всю ночь рыдает в подушку: он кого-то убил, пускай даже это была какая-то жуткая монстрятина. Во что он ввязался?</p>
<p>А утром он спросоня, опаздывая и пытаясь ужевать бутерброд на ходу, сталкивается с кем-то около еще закрытого компьютерного клуба.</p>
<p>— Смотри, куда идешь, булка, — говорят ему недовольно в макушку, но у Усаги нет сил или смелости ответить. Больше того, рот у него всё ещё занят. Он показывает в спину этой каланчи самый неприличный жест из тех, что знает, и, на самом деле, ему становится немного легче.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Луна напрягает Усаги до невозможности: она таскается за ним даже в школу, постоянно давит своим взглядом, даже когда молчит, и заставляет принимать сложные решения, как будто он герой какой-то сенен-манги. Но он всего лишь он — глупый маленький кролик, и будь его воля, то он бы просто исчез с лица земли.</p>
<p>— Как только найдем принцессу, так сразу, — раздраженно — как и всегда — замечает Луна, досадливо отворачиваясь. Он ей тоже не нравится, Усаги знает. Ей нужен был герой, воин, а нарвалась на плаксивого неудачника.</p>
<p>Он все еще иногда не может ночью уснуть — в кошмарах ему сняться убитые йомы и люди, которые страдают на его глазах. От периодического недосыпа оценки падают совсем, и ему кажется, что если он получит еще один ноль, домой больше можно не возвращаться.</p>
<p>Усаги хочет бросить все, выставить Луну из дома, но кошка, словно читая его мысли, смотрит на него пронзительно и понимающе — и он продолжает. Временами Луна кажется ему не менее страшной, чем любое чудовище, на которого она Усаги натравливает.</p>
<p>Усаги бы заплутал в этой вечной дреме, в этой усталости, от которой закрывались веки и опускались плечи, но его встряхивают каждый раз, не давая отстраниться, уйти из страшного сна наяву. «Чиба Мамору», — случайно видит он проездной самого бесячего человека, которого он когда-либо встречал за всю жизнь. Теперь Усаги хотя бы знает имя того, чьи колкие и едкие замечания заставляют взрываться в груди петарды, от чьего насмешливого взгляда внутри мгновенно вскипают гнев и обида. Это бодрит его каждый раз, откладывает сон еще на самую капельку.</p>
<p>А потом они с Луной ввязываются в очередную рутинную историю с йомой, которая даже не откладывается у Усаги в памяти. Но на этот раз все заканчивается по-другому. Сражение, Такседо Камен, а потом из ниоткуда появившийся туман и проступившие из него очертания миловидной девушки в матроске… Усаги больше не один. И этого его пугает.</p>
<p>В первый день после произошедшего он не идет в школу, сидя дома и дрожащими от волнения и тревоги руками в кой-то веки выполняя домашнее задание. Родители оставляют его в покое после короткой фразы «я болею и сегодня никуда не пойду», а Луна презрительно фыркает и куда-то уходит. Наверное, к новому воину.</p>
<p>На второй день история повторяется.</p>
<p>На третий мама устраивает ему скандал и выставляет из дома. Усаги мнется на пороге, не зная, куда идти — в школу ему до жути не хочется. Он не готов посмотреть в глаза той девочке, которая даже без слов может сказать: «Тебя выбрали по ошибке, а теперь все на своих местах», — и стереть ему память так, как Луна делала со случайными свидетелями. Он уверен, что чертова кошка ее этому уже научила.</p>
<p>Однако около компьютерного клуба он снова сталкивается с Чибой-будь-он-проклят-Мамору. Усаги видит его первым и ретируется раньше, чем его могли бы заметить. Если еще и этот к нему полезет со своими замечаниями, Усаги точно сломается.</p>
<p>Он просиживает на детской площадке до самого вечера, потеряв чувство времени. Он клюет носом, вцепившись в качель, но та убаюкивает его, заталкивая обратно в кошмар — будто реальность лучше, вот честно. Портфель валяется где-то под ногами, задевая ступни, а вечерний холод сжимает ребра.</p>
<p>Усаги не готов возвращаться. Но и идти ему некуда.</p>
<p>— Вот ты где, — раздается сбоку тихий улыбчивый голос. Усаги вздрагивает, вжимая голову в плечи, и оборачивается. Справа все еще в школьной форме стоит Сейлор Меркури, а на плечах у нее удобно возлежит Луна.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты пришла? Я ведь больше не нужен, — бурчит он, опуская потускневшие глаза себе под ноги. — Можете стереть мне память, я не буду сопротивляться.</p>
<p>— О чем ты? — она кажется шокированной, и в душу Усаги заползают сомнения. Он все еще в своем уме, или ему кажется?</p>
<p>Луна издает что-то среднее между смехом и мурчанием, одним прыжком перелетая к нему на голову. Усаги шипит от когтей, почти нежно впившихся в макушку.</p>
<p>— Дурак, — припечатывает Луна. — Сейлор-воины незаменимы. Если луна выбрала тебя на эту роль, не смей сомневаться в ее выборе.</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, как самолюбиво это звучит?.. Ай! — он вновь не может сдержать обиженный крик. Из чего сделаны ее когти? Из титана, как у Росомахи?</p>
<p>Сейлор Меркурий почти неслышно смеется над ними, прикрыв рот рукой.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Мизуно Ами, — все-таки представляется она, поймав взгляд Усаги и мягко ему улыбаясь, — надеюсь, мы подружимся.</p>
<p>Он недоверчиво замирает, щурится, со всем вниманием впившись глазами в ее лицо и ища признаки фальши — их нет. Не может быть. Невозможно. Разве будет дружить журавль с землеройкой?</p>
<p>Луна легонько цепляет его лапой за ухо, и Усаги отмирает, вдруг понимая, что молчит неприлично давно.</p>
<p>— Я, — хрипит он, а потом судорожно сглатывает, смачивая враз пересохшее горло, — я тоже… надеюсь.</p>
<p>В его груди рождается что-то робкое, щемящее и теплое, и даже тонна сомнений не мешает ему прорасти.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Впервые бесконечная кривая останавливает свое падение, растеряно прерывается и начинается снова — до боли медленно, задумчиво возрастая деление за делением. Усаги не может поверить в то, что происходит вокруг, поверить в свою удачу и счастье. Но Ами обнимает его при встрече, а во время обеда, когда они только вдвоем (ну, и с Луной, естественно) залезают на крышу, она мелодично смеется над его язвительными, пропитанными ядом недоверия комментариями, и Усаги становится стыдно, что он смеет говорить такие вещи этой милой, светлой девушке.</p>
<p>Кокон тишины и равнодушия, выпестованный за столько лет, начинает крошиться, как печенье, — Усаги напуган порывами, которые вдруг просыпаются в нем, боится своих эмоций и реакций. Но Ами заставляет говорить, когда ему что-то не по душе, убирает его ладонь от судорожно зажатого рта. Усаги плачет, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в ее блузку, а подруга лишь успокаивающе гладит его по светлым вихрам, обнимая за плечи.</p>
<p>— Поплачь, Усаги. Тебе тяжело пришлось, — говорит она, и Усаги захлебывается в рыданиях и пережавшем горло счастье.</p>
<p>С Ами он может быть самим собой. И за этот дар, за свободу, которую она с улыбкой дает ему, Усаги готов биться насмерть.</p>
<p>Его жизнь в какой-то миг превращается в карусель: Усаги теряется в пространстве, едва ли пытаясь уследить за всем происходящим, но это все меньше его волнует — что-то легкое и воздушное переполняет его до краев, заставляя взлетать. С каждым днем вокруг него все больше людей, изобретательней становятся йомы, а сам он одновременно все больше плачет — и больше улыбается. Он чувствует себя живым.</p>
<p>Сквозь вакуум прорывается все больше звуков и красок: Усаги даже заговаривает с одноклассниками и Нару, впервые благодарит за помощь парня из компьютерного клуба, на которого раньше мог лишь смотреть издалека и удирать при его приближении.</p>
<p>Усаги нравятся онигири, которые готовит сестрица Мако. Он побаивается воронов Рей, но любит возиться с ними и наблюдать за их полетом. А от бессмысленной, но много значащей болтовни с Ами ему неизменно становится спокойней.</p>
<p>После одного из таких разговоров Усаги даже отвечает на очередную колкость Чибы-дылды, что на такого красивого человека даже злиться долго не получается. Он сам же первый осознает смысл своих слов и, красный как рак, как можно быстрее рвет оттуда когти. Но, только подумать, до чего он расслабился!</p>
<p>Днем он живет жизнью не совсем обычного школьника, а ночью вздыхает в подушку, прикрывая глаза и вспоминая теплое дыхание на своих губах. Он не жалеет, что позволил девочкам во время одного из заданий нарядить себя в платье, с трепетом вспоминает бал в честь приезда принцессы Д, прочный корсет, удерживающий сутулую крылатую спину, теплую руку в перчатке на лопатках и ветер при падении в отросших волосах. А потом он и Такседо Камен…</p>
<p>Скорее всего, Такседо Камен принял его за кого-то другого. За красивую девушку, напомнившую ему о ком-то. Но Усаги счастлив, возвращаясь в эти воспоминания каждую ночь и неизменно счастливо краснея.</p>
<p>У Усаги все хорошо. Храм заменяет ему дом, а заботливые и прекрасные воины — семью. Но…</p>
<p>— А кто из нас красивее, Усаги? — однажды, явно в шутку, спрашивает Мако, а Рей внезапно поддерживает ее заговорщическим прищуром глаз:</p>
<p>— Да, какие девушки тебе нравятся? С кем бы ты стал встречаться?</p>
<p>Ами молчит, но по внимательному взгляду видно, что ей тоже любопытно.</p>
<p>Усаги замирает, ощущая, как земля проваливается из-под ног. Счастье трескается на осколки, и у него словно открываются глаза. Под ребрами кляксой расползается почти забытое недоверие, отравляя и заставляя чувствовать горечь на языке.</p>
<p>Он забыл о самом важном, что всегда будет стоять преградой между ними. Он никогда не сможет им это рассказать.</p>
<p>— Вы все очень красивые, — бурчит он чистую правду, натягивая капюшон толстовки поглубже, и под каким-то дурацким предлогом сбегает домой. Равнодушные насмешки брата, с которым он сталкивается впервые за долгое время, окончательно приводят его в чувство.</p>
<p>В мире просто нет такого места, где бы Усаги приняли с его уродством.</p>
<p>И тем сложнее ему становится сражаться и продолжать общаться со всеми так, словно он все еще находится под кайфом от свалившегося на голову счастья. Он старается, борется с собой ради девочек и улыбается им настолько светло, насколько может — но его улыбка тусклая в сравнении с их.</p>
<p>Больше всего Усаги бы не хотел увидеть однажды это презрительное равнодушие в глазах своих друзей.</p>
<p>Луна до сих пор живет с ним, но, кажется, не замечает все, что с ним происходит. Она чем-то обеспокоена, постоянно что-то пытается проверить или подтвердить. «Что-то неправильно, — слышит он однажды ее бормотание, — не складывается…»</p>
<p>Усаги искренне рад, что ей не до него. Потому в какой-то момент ощутимый жар начинает опалять щеки не только во сне, а колени все сильнее дрожат и подкашиваются. Это больше нельзя игнорировать и загнать глубоко под кожу.</p>
<p>Такседо Камен нравится Усаги, и он вынужден это признать. Он больше не хочет быть для того «кем-то другим». Однако он запирает эти чувства внутри, яростнее бросая во врагов диадему.</p>
<p>Такседо, который только и делал, что помогал им и вытаскивал из неприятностей, заслуживает большего, чем кто-то настолько… дефектный.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Кто это тут у нас? — слышит Усаги звонкий мальчишеский голос и обмирает. Он неверяще поднимает глаза на генералов Темного Королевства, занявших место далеко наверху какого-то контейнера, сощуривает глаза в попытке сфокусировать не такое уж и хорошее зрение.</p>
<p>Сердце пропускает удар, словно он снова в средней школе, и уходит куда-то в пятки. Рядом с длинноволосым мужчиной, бесстыдно повиснув у того на руке, стоит Цуеши. Его волосы отрасли, а сам он стал старше — но Усаги сложно не узнать худощавую фигуру и такие же, как и у него, золотые кудри.</p>
<p>Цуеши щурится тоже, но вряд ли для того, чтобы их разглядеть. На его губах расцветает знакомая Усаги добрая усмешка. Мужчина, сопровождающий Цуеши, недоуменно оборачивается на его заливистый смех.</p>
<p>— Что случилось, Зойсайт?</p>
<p>— Да так. У нас тут встреча выпускников, — кокетливо отмахивается он, как никогда бы не сделал раньше, и Усаги только сейчас спрашивает себя, а что Цуеши делает здесь. — Кто бы мог подумать, — тем временем продолжает Цуеши-Зойсайт, — что это будешь именно ты, ха!</p>
<p>— Сейлор Мун, ты знаком с ним? — вполголоса уточняет у Усаги Ами. Она как всегда рациональна: пытается узнать врага как можно лучше, вычислить слабости и после нанести удар уже по ним.</p>
<p>— Знаком, знаком! Очень близко, стоит сказать, — отвечает вместо проглотившего язык воина Цуеши, растягивая губы в лукавой улыбке. — Зачем ты собрал вокруг себя такой цветник? Что ты компенсируешь, Усаги? Пытаешься всех обмануть?</p>
<p>Усаги трясет. В горле застыл ком, не дающий сглотнуть и выдавить из себя хоть слово.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, урод! — кричит Мако, произнося заклинание, но все ее молнии поглощает черная сфера, возникшая вокруг этих двух.</p>
<p>— О, урод здесь не я! Да, Усаги? — Усаги готов провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас. — Ты разве не рассказывал своим подружкам, как умолял меня принять твои чувства? Как ты мог их не предупредить? Вы в пролете, дорогие девушки! Наш сладенький мальчик очень любит леденцы.</p>
<p>— Что за бред ты несешь?! — Сейлор Марс тоже больше не атакует, ей пока не до смысла оскорблений очередного злодея: она оценивает ситуацию и думает о том, до куда удар дойдет наверняка. А вот Ами…</p>
<p>— Поясняю для тупых: это чудо в перьях — голубое до мозга костей.</p>
<p>Ярость опаляет вены, выжигая Усаги изнутри, почти оставляя ожоги. Он шипит, напоминая вздыбившуюся кошку, злобно вперившись в Зойсайта. На подруг он старается не смотреть изо всех сил, но краем глаза с болью замечает, как они пораженно застыли.</p>
<p>— А сам-то сейчас чем занят? Или это у вас с этим старичьем просто дружеские объятья?</p>
<p>— У нас любовь, — ни капли не смутившись, скалится ему генерал, когда чужая рука по-собственнически ложится на его талию.</p>
<p>Дальнейшее скорее похоже на кошмар. Сражение, появление Такседо Камена и Сейлор Венеры — те, кажется, слышали все и теперь задумчиво молчат, кидая лишь самые общие фразы. Усаги полностью отдается бою, долгу — он даже не может испугаться, когда Такседо ранят. Когда враги сбегают, сбегает и Усаги. Теперь уже он точно не нужен.</p>
<p>Луна говорила, что воинов четыре. Усаги — пятый, и его существование все больше похоже на ошибку — от начала и до самого конца. Он всегда был лишним.</p>
<p>Но этот год показал ему, что даже такой, как он, может жить почти нормальной жизнью — от этого терять все гораздо больнее.</p>
<p>Он выбрасывает брошь с коммуникатором и, после недолгих сомнений, оставляет при себе ручку. Если он решит сбежать куда-нибудь на край света, она пригодится ему как никогда.</p>
<p>Теперь возвращаться Усаги точно не к кому.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Двери лифта почти закрываются, когда в последний момент в стеклянную коробку кто-то влетает. Усаги не поднимает голову, натягивая капюшон толстовки глубже, и смотрит на город за стеклом, который вот уже превращается в россыпь звезд под черным морем неба. Усаги лишь краем глаза косится на того, кто едет с ним, надеясь, что тот выйдет раньше, чем они достигнут крыши. Усаги косится и обмирает.</p>
<p>Под капюшон, чуть приподнимая его запачканной в крови рукой, заглядывает недоверчиво Чиба Мамору, с трудом фокусируя мутные глаза.</p>
<p>«Не узнавай, прошу, — молится Усаги, не в силах отодвинуться, пошевелить хоть пальцем. — Подумай, что обознался».</p>
<p>— Усаги? — все-таки видит его Мамору, сощурившись. — Что ты здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>— А сам-то что? — Усаги едва удерживает рвущееся с языка: «банджи-джампинг».</p>
<p>Усаги храбрится, сбрасывая капюшон и с вызовом уставившись на невольного спутника. Усаги опускает взгляд и грудную клетку сжимает ледяной ужас — страх за жизнь этого человека. Вся его рубашка в крови.</p>
<p>— Почему ты не в больнице? — хрипло, полушепотом.</p>
<p>— У меня здесь встреча, — криво усмехается Чиба, но лицо искажает гримаса боли.</p>
<p>— Умереть хочешь?! — зверится Усаги, он орет на него. Он ходит по лифту, скандалит и истерит, костеря этого мымра на чем свет стоит.</p>
<p>— Я давно уже… — хочет сказать какую-то глупость в своем стиле Мамору, но замолкает. А потом вдруг говорит тихо, куда-то вбок: — Спасибо.</p>
<p>— За что? — Усаги даже останавливается.</p>
<p>— За все. Ты же С… Просто за все.</p>
<p>Усаги чуть ли не плачет. Этот идиот его хотя бы слушал?</p>
<p>— Надо обработать рану, — говорит он, приближаясь и решительно отрывая кусок от своей футболки. Живот обжигает прохлада, но Усаги давно к такому привык. — Ты так просто тут не истечешь. Кто тебя так?</p>
<p>Он задирает рубашку на Мамору, на миг забыв о стеснении, отбрасывает полы его пиджака, и чуть бледнеет, увидев ужасную рану. Усаги, крепче сжав зубы и свирепо глянув на застывшего в потрясении Чибу, протирает кожу вокруг, убирая кровь, а потом бинтует.</p>
<p>Чем больше открывается рана, тем отчетливее в голове бьется какая-то мысль. Усаги отгоняет ее, пытается вытеснить из черепа наружу. Но когда он заканчивает и поднимает голову на покрасневшее лицо Чибы, он впервые видит так близко его прямой нос, тонкие губы, прямые и жесткие пряди, высокие скулы, темно-голубые глаза.</p>
<p>Вырубается свет, но узнавание похоже на вспышку.</p>
<p>— Такседо Камен…</p>
<p>А потом на них падает огненная волна.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пламя гремит, трещит и рокочет. Усаги готов раствориться в его раскатах, обратиться в звездную пыль и унестись с этой треклятой планетки далеко-далеко. Он смиряется, зажмуривает глаза, закрывая ослабевшего Чибу собой, слышит рокот пламени — но то все не падает им на головы.</p>
<p>Он беспощен и не может спасти даже себя.</p>
<p>Когда и спустя пять секунд это не происходит, Усаги с недоумением и смутными догадками приоткрывает глаза.</p>
<p>Ами, его добрая и хорошая Ами, окутала их с Мамору водяным куполом, в то время как Рей и Мако сдерживают огнепад, обрушившийся на их головы. Сверху раздается шум битвы — скорее всего, это Сейлор Венера сражается с генералом.</p>
<p>— Девочки, — только и может выдать Усаги. Горло пересыхает от страха — за них, за себя, за их дружбу — и он сжимается, все ещё сидя на полу, смотрит на свои костлявые руки с мозолями, потому что больше никуда смотреть не может. Он не хочет видеть презрение в дорогих глазах.</p>
<p>— Усаги, мы долго не продержимся! — кричит ему Рей. Он шокировано поднимает глаза. Она не оборачивается, но вся ее фигура пропитана поддержкой. Она держит на своих плечах пылающую громаду, скрипя зубами, — все ради того, чтобы спасти его.</p>
<p>Усаги чувствует, как робкая, вовсе неуместная улыбка приподнимает уголки его губ.</p>
<p>— Луна нашла твою брошь! Только ты справишься! — Ами смотрит на него через плечо, серьезно и уверенно. Усаги вздрагивает от этого взгляда, а после ловит брошь, ощущая знакомую холодность металла в ладони.</p>
<p>Он все еще нужен кому-то. Губы Усаги дрожат, когда он произносит заветные слова. Огонь сворачивается в комок, отбрасывается назад яростным светом. Пол лифта под ногами шатается. Сейлор Мун прыгает, утягивая за собой Чибу — железная коробка гремит где-то далеко в шахте, звеня осколками стекла.</p>
<p>Наверху их встречает Зойсайт. Сейлор Венера зажимает раненный бок, упрямо и жестко следя за ним глазами. Усаги осторожно отодвигает ее в сторону, передавая на руки девочкам. Это больше не ее бой.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на своих подруг, на Луну и Артемиса, и видит в их глазах понимание. Они приняли его — со всеми дефектами и ошибками.</p>
<p>— Так вы выжили!.. — начинает генерал, но Усаги не слушает.</p>
<p>Диадема острым диском врезается Зойсайту в горло, окрашиваясь в красный. Цуеши — тот, кто когда-то был им, — хватается за шею, зажимает хлещущую фонтаном крови рану, беззвучно кричит. И оседает, дернув в последний раз рукой. Этот жест не нравится Усаги, но ведь…</p>
<p>«Это конец», — пытается убедить себя Усаги, однако, ожидаемое успокоение так и не приходит. Ему тревожно.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на труп Зойсайта, а потом с вопросом в глазах неловко оборачивается к своим.</p>
<p>В следующий момент он ловит оседающего Такседо Камена, помогая осторожно лечь на пол. Из живота у того торчит ледяная пика. Усаги осматривается, пытаясь понять, что произошло, — и понимает, что Такседо стоял точно у него за спиной. Принял на себя удар, не предназначавшийся ему.</p>
<p>Он погибнет из-за Усаги.</p>
<p>— Только не умирай, прошу, — вцепляется он в плечи Мамору изо всех сил, словно пытается удержать, не дать Смерти утянуть его на ту сторону. — Пожалуйста, мне столько надо тебе сказать!</p>
<p>Усаги снимает с него маску, но мнется, не зная, что делать. Он нервно кусает губы. Мамору тянется к нему, как кот тыкаясь своими губами в чужие — истерзанные. Мамору улыбается в поцелуй и выдыхает на грани слышимости: «Ты очень красивый, Усако».</p>
<p>Мир Усаги разбивается на осколки вместе с жизнью, покидающей темно-синие глаза.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В голове туман. Усаги мечется и не понимает, что происходит. Он помнит, как ходил в школу, получал двойки и дрался с Шинго — и он помнит, как гулял по цветущему саду акаций, а за ним шелестело тканью невесомое белое платье. Он помнит, как кто-то дорогой ему заплетал в косы длинные белые волосы, собирая пряди в пучки, он помнит девичье личико в отражении пруда и сильных подруг вокруг. Он помнит, как облаченный в темную форму юноша ведет его в круговороте вальса по залу, и они говорят про войну и цветы. Он был женщиной — совсем девчонкой.</p>
<p>Принцессой Луны.</p>
<p>Сердце щемит от боли, а в носу щиплет. Усаги, рыдая, падает на колени, сгибаясь под тяжестью чужой памяти — но холодный пол, которого касается разгоряченный лоб, не остужает. Усаги больно от того, что он потерял. От знания, что все могло быть по-другому. От понимания, что вся его жизнь — на самом деле ошибка.</p>
<p>Усаги больно и он зовет тихо, скуля: «Мама». Но королева Серенити давно мертва.</p>
<p>«А живы ли мы?» — пронзает его голову мысль. Все, что он помнит после смерти, его новая жизнь — какое-то извращенное подобие былого счастья. Разве может Усаги быть той самой ослепительной в своей доброте принцессой? Они как чужие, совсем разные.</p>
<p>Усаги с ужасом оглядывается вокруг, перед глазами мелькают воспоминания: Ами, Рей, Макото, Минако, Мамору. Он смотрит на них, смотрит и понимает.</p>
<p>Они — настоящие — все давно мертвы.</p>
<p>Усаги кто-то тормошит, кто-то зовет его и пытается поднять, но Усаги так плевать на все.</p>
<p>Осознание долбит по разуму, выбивая эмоции — остается только ясная, как чистейший кристалл, цель впереди. Он знает выход и теперь готов воплотить его в жизнь.</p>
<p>Ради девочек. Ради Эндимиона. Усаги просто обязан победить.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>-… и тогда королева Серенити использовала серебряный кристалл, чтобы победить злобную Металлию…</p>
<p>— Ма-ам, ну хватит рассказывать сказки! Я уже не маленькая, чтобы верить в это, — Изис недовольно морщится, вскакивая с подушек и уносясь на улицу — только мелькают бронзовые пятки да летят следом длинные черные волосы, сверкнув под лучами далекого солнца. Слышно, как она зовет двух мальчишек-прислужников («Фоб! Дейм!»), которые как всегда рады составить принцессе компанию.</p>
<p>Женщина только качает головой, не сдержав легкой улыбки. Ее дочь еще совсем малышка, но растет слишком быстро, как и все дети… Когда-нибудь она расскажет своей девочке эту историю целиком — но не сейчас, рано.</p>
<p>Правительница Марса встает с софы и проходит сквозь светлое помещение к стеклянной стене, откуда открывается вид на раскинувшийся под дворцом пестрый город. Где-то далеко, за всеми круглыми и вытянутыми крышами, живет красная пустыня, а за ней — другие города.</p>
<p>Женщина взмахом руки, на котором блеснуло неоном кольцо, разворачивает перед собой веер из синих экранов. На одном из них тускло мерцает фотография древней фрески — две девушки под знаком полумесяца в светлых одеяниях, чьи волосы белыми лентами спадают им за спины. А между ними — камень невозможной огранки. Хозяин Серебряного тысячелетия. Забытый сюзерен. Павший император.</p>
<p>Правящий род Красной планеты обладает даром видеть будущее в огне, и там же узнавать тайны прошлого, чтобы понимать настоящее — такого сила тех, в чьих венах течет кровь огненных жрецов. Пробуждение сейлор-воинов было предсказано за многие сотни лет, и сейчас, когда эти дети один за другим «просыпаются» от многотысячелетнего сна, все пророчества сбываются. Нет среди них только одной…</p>
<p>— Госпожа, — с поклоном зашел в помещение мужчина в форме информационного отдела, — пришли вести с Земли. Принц Эндимион пробудился.</p>
<p>— Отправьте к нему посла с приглашением на Марс. Мальчик должен узнать, кто он и откуда родом.</p>
<p>Подумав, женщина хмыкает. Земля единственная из планет не поддерживает ни с кем связь. Кажется, земляне даже не подозревают о том, что в «их» Солнечной системе есть кто-то еще, а прочие планетники не спешат их в этом разубеждать. Не хватает им повторения событий дней минувших… Но такая атмосфера точно не поспособствует самопознанию принца Эндимиона.</p>
<p>Мужчина кланяется еще раз и выходит, а Правительница вновь оборачивается к окну, уставившись в желтое небо, в котором висит белое светило.</p>
<p>Она позаботится о том, чтобы у ее малышки Изис было достойное будущее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>